


Lips, Teeth, the Tip of the Tongue

by afewreelthoughts



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy the new footman may or may not be a looker, but he’s dynamite in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips, Teeth, the Tip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest drabble I have ever written. I am very sorry.

Andy was all gawky long limbs when he took his clothes off, and Thomas found himself staring without any lust.  Andy didn’t have the slenderness that gave beauty to a long, awkward body.  He looked terribly boyish, like an overgrown teenager, and the mischievous look in his eyes did nothing to remedy it.

"What?" Andy asked, one corner of his mouth rising in a smile.

"Nothin’," Thomas said, feeling uncharitable for judging someone else’s naked body, especially after he’d grown so conscious of the weight he put on in Jimmy’s absence.

Andy climbed on the edge of Thomas’s cot, and began to pull Thomas’s pajama shirt over his head.

"Ya done this before?"  Thomas asked, muffled in the fabric that had caught around his neck.

"Depends on what ya mean by ‘this.’" Andy said.  "I’ve done… things.  With boys and girls.  Who I liked."  Andy threw Thomas’s shirt over his shoulder.  He hooked his thumbs in Thomas’s waistband.  "I know what I’m doin’, if that’s what ya mean."

Thomas didn’t want to mention that Andy seemed to be rushing through things like no expert ever would, as though more than anything he wanted to get it over with.

"Ya don’t agree?" Andy asked.

Thomas felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he remembered in vivid detail that sex could be damned awkward when it wanted to be.

"Thomas, if you don’t want this…" Andy’s face was always transparent, and now his worry radiated through the small room in an instant.

Thomas sighed.  ”I want this.”  He took Andy by the wrists, and moved his hands away.  ”But I want you to slow down.”

After a hasty and nerve-wracking discussion below stairs, Thomas had told Andy to come to his room that night.  Then they had undressed like lightning, and now… 

Now… Thomas took Andy’s hands and pulled him closer.  He put one hand on the back of Andy’s head, inviting him into a kiss.  They moved their lips together slowly, until Andy caught Thomas’s lower lip between his and sucked.  Thomas lost his breath as Andy ran his tongue along the crease between his lips, delicately but deliberately.  Thomas resisted the urge to thrust his tongue into his new lover’s mouth.  He’d said to go slow, and he would.  Besides, he was curious what “things” Andy’s tongue already knew.

It must have taken long, excruciating minutes for Andy to move from sucking on Thomas’s lips to nibbling them to carefully exploring every corner of Thomas’s mouth with his tongue.  By the time Andy moved from Thomas’s mouth to kiss his temple and his neck, Thomas was hard.

"Slow enough for ya?" Andy said and nibbled at his shoulder.

"Yeeees."

Andy laughed, and before Thomas could tell Andy there weren’t nothin’ to laugh at, Andy’s mouth found his nipples, and Thomas bit hard on his lower lip to keep from whimpering.

After leaving his nipples hard, wet, and sensitive even to the softest breath, Andy’s mouth made a slow trail down Thomas’s body, breath stirring the hair on Thomas’s chest and stomach, until he was mouthing at the fabric of his pajamas.  He pulled Thomas free and took him into his mouth in one motion.

Thomas didn’t register much coherent thought past that point, only that he thrust into Andy’s mouth like a randy teenager and that he whimpered helplessly until he was seeing stars.  His climax flared like a bonfire.

Thomas grabbed Andy by the waist and pulled him bodily beneath the covers.

"Ya said ya ‘knew things.’  Ya shoulda bloody warned me what it were ya knew, you naughty man!" Thomas said.

Andy’s smile lit up his face in the dim light from the lamp on Thomas’s desk.  Lit up the room, more like, as though it came from blissful happiness.  Andy looked almost like an angel, bright, pure, and beautiful, though his lips were red and full from love-making.  Thomas wondered whether what he was feeling now, what he was seeing now, were signs of falling helplessly in love.  The first step before the cascade.  It had been a long time since Thomas’s heart had stirred, he was afraid he’d forgotten what it was like. 

Thomas pulled Andy in for another kiss.  He had a feeling he’d find out soon.


End file.
